


This Is My Idea

by lj_todd



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Emperor Drautos, M/M, Prince Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: Grand Prince Nyx Ulric is readying himself to marry a complete stranger.All because his uncle, drunken fool that the man is, had insulted the new Imperial Emperor of Cavaugh.





	This Is My Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [@loriemitchell](loriemitchell.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr.

Nyx Ulric, Grand Prince of Galahd, stood before the great doors of the Holy House of Shiva fighting against the part of himself that was screaming for him to turn and run as fast and as far as he could.

Had none of this come to be then life would have gone on as it always had and, one day, he would have been crowned High King of the land that had been ruled by his forefathers for generations. And now he was readying himself to marry a complete stranger and leave forever.

All because his uncle, drunken fool that he was, had insulted the new Imperial Emperor of Cavaugh during what was supposed to have been a simple trade negotiation.

Drawing a deep breath, Nyx looked to the guards waiting by the doors, both of whom waited for his command and, after a moment, he nodded.

As the doors opened he was bathed in the warm light from within the inner sanctum and soft music drifted on the air around him. Steadying his nerves, he tilted his chin upwards and with all the grace he possessed, he began the slow walk towards the altar where the High Priest waited with his betrothed.

Nyx knew nothing about Imperial Emperor Titus Drautos beyond that he had only been in power for half a year. But, in that half a year, Cavaugh had prospered in a way not seen since it successfully broke free of Lucis control some four centuries ago.

He had no idea what his soon-to-be husband looked like or what sort of man he truly was.

He tried not to look at the people, the so-called guests to his wedding, he walked by but he couldn't help but smile as he neared the altar and saw his sister, Selena, standing with their parents. She was smiling at him, trying to be reassuring, and when she not-so-subtly glanced to where his betrothed waited with the High Priest he couldn't help but follow her gaze.

His breath caught in his lungs at the sight of the man he did not recognize but who surely must be Imperial Emperor Drautos.

Drautos was tall, a good head taller than Nyx, and broad in the shoulders. He was dressed in the traditional reds and blacks of his kingdom and, as his eyes, a deep green, fixed on Nyx, a small smile graced a face that bore the faint white lines of scars. Nyx couldn't help the small shiver that rolled down his spine.

The man was gorgeous and hit every one of the Grand Prince's buttons.

The ceremony was full of pomp and prayer and, in all honesty, almost bored Nyx to tears. The moment it was over, the moment the High Priest declared he and Drautos wed, presenting them to those gathered as Imperial Emperor Titus Drautos and Archduke Nyx Drautos, he was both relieved, because the wedding was finally over, and nervous all over again, because now began a chapter in his life that he would have little, or no, choice in.

**_oOoOoOo_ **

By the time Nyx was able to escape the feast celebrating his marriage, he felt ready to pull his hair out or scream. Maybe both. He had never seen so many fake smiles or false congratulations before from the people he had spent his entire life with. They looked at him like he was some sort of sacrificial lamb. It was made worse by the fact that the Cavaughian nobles who had accompanied Drautos hadn't looked at him like that. They had looked at him as though genuinely pleased to have him joining their nation.

He had slipped away from the feast without being noticed and had headed in the direction of the gardens.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Nyx drew a deep breath and looked up at the night sky, the blinking stars and glowing moon.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his arm and, without thought, he warped across the garden, the kukri he'd had strapped to his belt in his hand. His heart hammered against his ribs as he slowly realized that, across the garden, stood his new husband.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath, sheathing the blade as Drautos slowly, carefully, crossed to him.

"Your father failed to mention you were trained as a mage," Drautos said, voice soft, gentle, not at all judging but curious.

"I'm not," Nyx replied with a shrug, lifting his hand, small flames rippling along his palm and between his fingers. "My mother, my father's first wife, was Helena Lucis Caelum."

"The sister of King Regis?"

Drautos seemed genuinely surprised by that. Clearly no one had felt it important to divulge to the Imperial Emperor that his soon-to-be husband was nephew to the King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Eos. Nyx, like all members of Lucis blood, was gifted with magic. He had not had to learn to harness or wield it.

Nyx nodded, the flames extinguishing as easily as they had come.

"She sent me to Insomnia to learn to control my magic," he explained, flicking his fingers and flames shifted into small sparks of lightning that danced through the air in a blue-violet glow. "I was, apparently, quite gifted. My Uncle Regis was reluctant to allow me to return last year. I wonder if perhaps the Old Kings had shown him all that would befall me."

Drautos frowned and closed the distance between them, reaching out to take Nyx' hand, those sword calloused fingers curling gently around Nyx'.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Nyx' nose wrinkled. "Remember you?" He huffed out a breath and shook his head. "I think, Emperor, if we had met I would remember. You are..." He looked Drautos up and down. "Well...I'm not likely to forget a man like you. Though I wonder why you'd think we've previously met."

Drautos chuckled faintly.

"I suppose it should be expected, when we met you were quite intoxicated and I...well...I went by another name then."

Nyx' frown deepened and he shook his head.

"Speak plainly, Emperor," he snapped waspishly, not fond of playing these sorts of games.

"Insomnia, the Festival of Bahamut, two summers passed." Drautos moved closer, slowly erasing what space had been between them. "You were with Crown Prince Noctis and his friends and I was there alongside my father, Imperial Emperor Carolus Drautos, though I was Titus Glauca then."

Nyx let out a low sound.

He remembered that name.

Remembered Glauca.

He did not remember much of the festival, Drautos was right he had been quite drunk that night, but he did remember falling into bed with the general of the visiting dignitaries from Cavaugh. He also remembered whispered promises pressed into his skin by a gruff mouth and voice. He shivered slightly as Drautos drew him in close, tucking him against the older man's chest, and he could help but let out another soft sound as Drautos ducked his head, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss that had his toes curling and immediately reminded him of the night they had spent together.

When they parted, Nyx was panted for breath, clinging to Drautos, staring glassy eyed up at the man.

"You..." Nyx shook his head, unable to believe everything that he had just learned.

Drautos gave a small smile.

"I was planning on courting you properly," Drautos explained softly. "Once the trade negotiations were finished but then...well..."

"My uncle stuck his foot in his mouth?"

"Something like that." Drautos chuckled before turning serious again. "I know this happened quickly and we...honestly...we don't know one another as well as we should and I...I know it doesn’t seem so, but I will take care of you, Nyx. You will be happy in Cavaugh, it is not so different from Galahd and I...I will do all I can to ensure your comfort and happiness and..."

Nyx tugged the man back down and kissed him to shut him up for a moment.

When they parted, he pressed his forehead to Drautos', smiling slightly.

"Just...Just don't cage me or...or try to change me," he whispered against his husband's lips. "Just...Just help me find my footing and...and don't let me fall."

Drautos kissed Nyx again then, soft and gentle, holding him close.

"Never," he breathed when they part slightly. "I don't want to control you, Nyx. I want to build a life with you. A future. A home."

Nyx smiled and, for the first time since learning he was to marry, he felt at peace.


End file.
